


mori's short stories

by mori_the_witch



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Content - Freeform, and pls leave feedback, drop a request, love u guys, short stories series, will be randomly updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_the_witch/pseuds/mori_the_witch
Summary: ☆ || a collections of short stories and minor prompts that i have writtenx and will write!♡ || this will be randomly updated whenever i complete a prompt to add the to list♧ || be sure to drop a request if there's anything you wish to see!!!! disclaimer !!not all requests will be fulfilled the moment they are given! i do have a busy life, and i will be sure to do the good ones when i have the chance ♡♡ instructions on how to request will be the first chapter!!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**!! request page !!**

* * *

hello my lovely readers 💕

this particular book will contain a bunch of different short stories written off of random prompts i find off the internet, or prompts that the lovely batch of y'all give me!!

some of these will be old, sone of these will be fresh out of my brain—but i pray you all will still enjoy them regardless.

now, as i mentioned in the summary—i will only be doing requests that interest me the most, and it might take awhile for them to be finished completely! but patience is a virtue.

* * *

the steps to request a prompt is simple! all you really have to do is:

1\. gimmie kudos and kisses mwuahahah

2\. comment a short sentence, an object, or anything else random you can give to me.

all i as is that you are serious with your requests! commonly in the past, i have taken random sentences, phrases, colors, objects, etc. and turned them into full fledged short stories! the prompt given to me will be the title, or will be in the author's nots in the beginning.

so, feel free to drop any and all of your ideas in the comments under this chapter, and enjoy!!

lol i love u nerds


	2. " 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒐 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕 "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ || my very first work under this series, created on july 13th, 2019!! for those who cannot read the title, it is called "and so she left"

* * *

"No! No, Zeno," Christine sobbed, hurling a pillow at the blonde's direction. Not giving a damn that it hit the ravenette instead "You think I'm going to believe bullshit like that? You think I haven't read the text messages or heard the calls? I KNEW that you were doing this, but the voice in my head kept telling me 'No, no, no. It's not true, you're imagining it. It's the loneliness eating at you. He would never do such a thing.' Yet here you are, almost buck-ass naked with the girl I hate the most!"

Each word burned her mouth as it came flying out. Christine's hurt, rage, betrayal, and depression all hitting her full force. The brunette sat there, watching her boyfriend, the love of her fucking life, stick his tongue down the other girl's throat.

Zeno, cheating on her with Veronica S, the girl who has been bullying her since their Middle years. Oh, how fucked up she was in her early teens, but he was there. He let her cry into his chest, he bandaged up the scratches, and kissed the bruises—and each of his hugs cause her to fall in love with him all ober again.

Yet, where was he now? When Christine needed him the most.

_He was with the enemy._

"Christi, please. I can explain, it's nothing like that. I just-" Zeno was cut off as another pillow was catapulted at his face, catching him by surprise. "How in bloody hell is it 'nothing like that'? I stood here for an eternity tenfols watching you cheat on me; WITH MY GOD DAMNED BULLY!" The Brunette screamed. The tears trickled down her flushed cheeks. It burned. His betrayal burned. Leaving a steaming hole in her chest that was never going to close.

She was a void.

_Empty._

Nonchalantly, Christine grabbed her duffle bag out of Zeno's closet. Effortlessly dodging the male's feeble attempt to grab her arm. She grabbed her clothes, books, shoes, all of it; hastily shoving them into the bag. Her world falling apart and fading to black around her.

"Christi. My little one, please. I'm begging you. Don't leave me like this. Please. I love you." Zeno begged to her, as if his life had depended on it. Christine's lip curled in hatred, and she pushed him away with as much power as she could muster.

_He was the enemy._

The empty void laughed laughed at the thought, then turning to glare at the half naked male as she hissed; her words spitting deadly venom. "If you loved me, you wouldn't be putting those boney fingers 10 inches up Verionica's ass. Keep your disgusting hands off of me, and just forget this—forget us. You've done enough." Christine couldn't ignore the twinge of guilt at the broken expression that flashed across his face. Her attention had been stolen by the small laugh that sounded from the bed. Her gaze turned deadly as she glided towards the bed.

"Don't think I foegot about you, bitch." Blue eyes locked with brown ones. Christine's echoing steps were the only sound that filled the room as her pace quickened.

Well, at least, that was until the sound of slapped skin and Veronica's overdramatic cry of pain shattered through the deafing silence of the room. Christine's gaze promised slow murder, her lethal tone only adding to the intensity of her words, and the intent behind it.

"Be grateful. Be very, very grateful that a slap was all I had left in my willpower. Because I have a great many bruises and cuts to return. Be grateful you're the reason I'm leaving this room, and never looking back. Because if you weren't; you'd be dead in the center of the woods right about now. Nothing but a little midnight snack for a pack of wolves" Christine spat, taking pride in the fear that graced the ravenette's face—along with her angry spit. Silently snarling at the speechless girl before her aftwerwards.

The brunette grabbed her jacket and Zeno's car keys, gripping the handle of the duffel as she stormed towards the door. Her silent scream ringing in her head, and tears finally streaming down her face. Christi wanted to look him in the eye and say it. She wanted to say goodbye, but she didn't trust her own voice. She didn't trust herself to not break down and cry.

But she was a void. She will not let herself feel things like this ever again. No hate, no sadness, no Love. Slamming the door behind her, and sprinting to the silver car—she allowed her self a brief moment to weep, before jamming the key in the ignition. Christine wiped her eyes, looking at the house she once called home. Laughing out loud, she turned the key, and threw everything away.

_And so, she left..._

* * *


	3. " 𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒖𝒕𝒃𝒖𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒖𝒈𝒂𝒓 𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒄𝒆 "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ || this is an old request from my friend, lust on discord! i just finished this today (july 14th, 2020) so this def. took me awhile lol. anyway, please enjoy and leave kudos!!

* * *

Chase didn't go out often, and when he did—it was only to run errans for his mom or to go skateboarding with his friends. He had a 'hot and mysterious' reputation to withhold within his cliqué; so you typically wouldn't see him roaming around a popular shopping district, or the horribly crowded streets of downtown.

So, it was very uncharacteristic of him to venture into a small bakery that sat on corner intersection of Appleton and Rosebery main. It was the older part of town, so really, it did make a bit of sense for him to be roaming around—seeing as he was oddly a fan of antiques and history.

However, it didn't explain why the big ol' tough Chase Washington was in a pastel-painted bakery, of all places.

His excuse: his kid-sister had a winning softball season, so he was looking for something to surprise her with later. Considering she ate almost any sweet thing in her line of vision, a small bakery with home-made goods was the perfect place to go. He also made the choice to get some stuff for his mom as well, since she was unfortunately feeling sick.

The small golden bell chimed at his entrance. For a second, Chase simply stood on the threshold, his eyes narrowing at the brightness of the small room—which was only amplified by the eye straining sea-green of the walls. There was certainly a reason he avoided all sorts of loud pastels.

As he began to stroll to the confined pastries, he caught the scent of what smelled like cinnamon bread. He inwardly groaned—it didn't help that he loved cinnamon with a passion no one believed he could posses.

Oh well, it wouldn't hurt his pocket to get himself something either.

Hazel irises scanned over the glass case before him—examining the wide variety of flavors amongst the vast layout of sweets. Clicking his tongue, he took a moment to pull out the slip of paper hastily shoved in his pocket. Uncrumpling it, he glanced over the messy cursive that listed the patries he intended to buy. Naturally, they had it in stock.

_'New york cheesecake slice, pound cake, and dark fudge cookies w/ white choco. chip'_

Chase sighed, and rang the silver bell that sat on top of the teal counter. Popping the collar of his leather jacket, he stepped back and awaited an employee. And right on cue, one walked out through of a pair of double doors.

Although he'd never seen them before, he choked at the sight of who came from the back of the store.

A teenager, like himself; no taller than at least 5'8, soft-looking hazelnut hair, and enchanting grey eyes. Chase's mind went blank, and he was pretty sure he was about to pass out.

The employee smiled kindly, very oblivious to Chase's sudden attraction to them; despite them being strangers. 

"Hello there! I'm Jaime, at your service. How may I help you today, sir?" The brunet male sounded as sweet as he looked, and Chase's knees buckled at the silk of his voice. He had half a thought to say something super smooth, but he caught himself before he did. _'Damn, am I simping for a stranger?'_

Chase coughed, and straightened up. He subtly returned Jaime's smile, and handed him the scrap of paper with his list—almost shyly. "I have a list of things I'm getting for my family—and something for myself as well."

The baker boy smiled again, and gently took the list from the teenager before him. He glanced it over, and shuffled over to the pastry case where he prepared Chase's requested items. Once everything listed on the paper was wrapped and boxed, Jaime looked up to the ebony male and grinned. "Any idea on what you'd like to buy yourself? There are a lot of things here for you to sample, should you wish it!"

Chase bit back the dirty reply that almost dared to slip from his mind, out of his mouth. Instead, he allowed himself to look over the assorted sweets for anything that might piqué his interest. Luckily for him, something did.

"Can I sample the, uhm, peanutbutter-sugar spiced fudge? It sounds interesting enough." Chase chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in warm embarassment. Jamie only smiled, and cut a piece of the fudge with a spoon. Carefully, the brunet balanced the fudge on the small plastic utencil, as he slowly passed it onto Chase—who wasted no time in consuming it.

Chase, to say the least, was both satisfied and surprised. He could taste peanut butter, but he could also taste a little vanilla and of course; sugar. He wouldn't have expected it to taste as good as it did. He smiled slightly as he looked up at the male before him, who matched his smile. "I'll take two squares of this as well."

* * *

Chase happily strolled out of the bakery, and onto the cobble sidewalk. That went by a lot faster, and smoother, than he initially expected. His surpressed teenage hormones didn't make him crazy flirtatious, and he discovered his new favorite fudge flavor.

Putting on his suglasses, he glanced at the reciept one more time before moving to put it in the bag. Though, something on the back of the paper slip caught his eye. He lifted closer to his face, to better inspect it. He was met with a number and a fancily scribbled message.

_"Call me sometime. We should hangout, you seem like a stellar guy ;) -Jaime"_

Chase grinned with what could only be described as ' _shit-eating_ ', and put the reciept in between his fingers as he began saving Jaime's contact into his phone. Teenage hormones be damned, there was no way he would turn down a date from such a cute boy.

Who knew that nearly blinding yourself to buy a cake for you family would get you a handsome date? Not Chase.

Oh well. It wasn't like he was complaining.


End file.
